


This is Bliss

by qucenbee



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Tenth Doctor Era, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qucenbee/pseuds/qucenbee
Summary: prompt no. 11"I wonder how many stars there are up there"
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	This is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> heyy so my blog is biihoebi on tumblr and this is from my prompt list so feel free to send requests there (even if its not on the promot list I'll still try) 
> 
> this is my first time writing tenrose so in sorry if its bad lol (and sorry its short)

By the time the Doctor had entered his fifth minute of rambling Rose's mind was well and truly elsewhere.

She always tried to pay attention to what the Doctor was saying but her mind could only take so much of his long babbling about hyper-somethings and time-spacial-whatevers before he became a sweet background noise to her thoughts.

If you had told a younger Rose this is where her life would end up she would have thought you were crazy and laughed you out of the room and not just because of the time and space travelling or the aliens. 

See when Rose was younger she loved love. Not platonic love or maternal love (though she held those dear too) but romantic love. Little Rose longed for nothing more than a prince charming to sweep her off of her feet and out of the Powell estate where she would spend the rest of her life in a fairytale romance with him. It's one of the reasons she let Jimmy string her along for so long, she held onto the hope that he would go back to being the Prince he was when they first met at his gig.

Little Rose wouldn't be lying on her back looking at the stars with her friend who she was head over heels in love with. Yet here was big Rose more than content to hear him talk excitedly about the newest gadget he was working on. Don't get her wrong, there were moments when she wanted nothing more than to grab him close and snog him hard but honestly? These were the moments that were bliss.

"Hey you're not even paying attention" the Doctor cried in mock outrage making Rose let out a little giggle. "It's not funny Rose," he said trying to pout but failing to hold it as a smile spread across his face. Looking up, Rose smiled.

"I wonder how many stars there are up there," she asked. The Doctor looked at her for a moment.

"Billions and billions, why do you ask?"

Rose gave him her best smile. "Cause I like to hear you talk and I was hoping you'd go off into another essay about 'em"  
The Doctor's face beamed as he began yet another lengthy piece about the stars.

Yeah, this was bliss.


End file.
